Bella Swan - prof de littérature
by belli-mione
Summary: Bella Swan, 27 ans est prof de littérature au lycée de Forks, elle va aider une de ses élève prénommée Elizabeth Masen, et va secrètement tombé amoureuse du père de celle-ci. Venez lire pour en savoir plus ;)
1. Chapter 1

Résume:

Bella Swan, mère d'une petite fille et nouvelle prof de littérature au lycée de Forks rencontre une jeune adolescente de 16 ans très renfermée et sans cercle d'ami. Bella va l'aider à se socialiser et par la même occasion trouver l'amour en la personne du père de la jeune adolescente. Mais l'ex de Bella refera surface pour tenter de récupérer sa fille et pour détruire Bella mais la jeune adolescente et Edward, son père vont s'allier à elle pour la protéger et protéger sa fille.

Chapitre 1:

Bonjour tout le monde! Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella! J'ai 32 ans et j'ai une petite fille de 4ans qui se prénomme Roxanne. Avant j'étais prof de littérature au lycée de Phœnix mais ça c'était avant que Jasper Withlock, mon meilleur ami et avocat ne m'apprenne que le père de ma fille, Laurent avait bénéficier d'une remise de peine pour bonne conduite sur sa peine de 7ans pour détournement de fonds. Donc en apprenant ça j'ai décidé de retourner là où sont mes racines, dans la petite bourgade nommée Forks dans l'état de Washington. Et comme Jasper ne voulait pas rester seul et ne pas nous laisser seul, il a donc demandé sa mutation dans un cabinet d'avocat de Seattle. Nous voilà donc aujourd'hui vendredi 2 mai dans l'avion direction Seattle où nous attend mon père.

******Quelques heures plus tard ******

Alors que je sens l'avion entamer sa descente, je réveille ma princesse qui a dormi sur mes genoux pendant tout le voyage. Si je devais la décrire, je ne serais pas objective, mais je peux quand même dire que c'est une petite fille pleine d'énergie, qui a toujours besoins d'apprendre, qui, malgré son jeune âge, sait déjà faire la part des choses et surtout une petite fille sage et attentionnée. Elle est aussi la princesse de Jasper, son parrain. Il en est complétement gaga et l'idolâtre carrément!

Nous voilà maintenant dans le hall de l'aéroport de Seattle. Alors que je cherche mon père du regard j'étends :

_ Bella!

Je me retourne et voit mon père qui n'a pas vraiment changé, sauf ses cheveux qui sont passé du brun presque noir au gris argenté.

_ Papa! Criai-je à mon tour.

Je m'approche de lui rapidement tout en surveillant que Jazz me suit.

_ Oh mes chéries! Dit-il en nous prenant dans ses bras.

_ Roxie chérie, dit bonjour à papi.

Pour toute réponse, Roxanne se cacha dans mes cheveux. Mon père rit et Jazz aussi.

_ Jasper, mon garçon, quel plaisir de te voir!

_ Charlie! Comment allez vous?

_ Bien merci! Bon allons-y, vous devez être très fatigué!

On monta dans sa voiture et direction Forks! Deux heures plus tard, on arriva enfin la maison. Elle n'avait pas changée de place, avait toujours la même forme et la peinture, rafraîchie tous les ans par les bons soins de mon cher père, était toujours de ce blanc crème de mon enfance.

Je pris Roxanne dans mes bras et pris les petits sacs de notre chargement. Charlie nous emmena dans ma chambre où je déposai ma fille qui s'était déjà rendormie. Puis après nous être douché et avoir mangé un peu, Jasper et moi partîmes nous coucher. J'avais ri quand mon père nous avait annoncer, mal à l'aise qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre deux lits dans ma chambre par manque de place. Alors je lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave et que nous pouvions dormir ensemble. Il avait eu l'air sceptique mais je lui avait répondu:

_ Papa ne t'inquiète pas, on a déjà dormi ensemble, et puis on est meilleur ami pas ensemble. Okay?

Il avait acquiescé même si je savais qu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de notre relation sans aucunes ambiguïtés.

Le lendemain matin, je partis pour inscrire Roxanne à l'école maternelle de Forks puis allai au supermarché pour faire des courses. En arrivant, je constatai que Charlie était déjà rentré mais aussi qu'une autre voiture était garée dans l'allée.

_ Je suis rentrée! Dis-je en retirant mes chaussures dans le hall.

Je vis alors une petite tornade brune m'attraper les jambes en criant « Maman! ». Je pris alors ma fille dans les bras et elle me dit:

_ Regarde le beau tatouage que m'a fait papi!

_ Wahou!

_ Et maman, j'ai fais plein de dessin avec tonton Jasper.

_ C'est bien mon ange, j'espère que tu en as fait un pour moi?

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle porta ses deux mains à sa bouche en disant « Oh!oh ». Je fronçai les sourcils en lui répondant:

_ Quoi? Tu ne m'as pas fait de dessin?

_ Mais si! C'était une blague!

_ Mais c'est que tu es une petite rigolote toi! Dis-je en la chatouillant.

Elle descendit de mes bras et courut dans le salon. J'attrapai mes courses et partis dans la cuisine les rangés. Puis en revenant dans le salon, je vis deux personnes que je n'avais pas vu depuis une dizaines d'années.

_ Billy! Jacob! M'écriai-je.

_ Bella! Comme tu as changé! Rigola Billy en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je m'installai avec eux un petit moment, où ils me posèrent mille et une question auxquelles je dû répondre, puis …

_MAMAN! Entendis-je.

_ Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle.

Je montai à l'étage où se trouvait ma fille et la vit au milieu de la chambre en pleurs.

_ Et bah alors mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Me suis coupée.

_ Montre-moi ça.

Je la pris sur mes genoux et examinai son doigt qu'elle me tendait. Je vis une petite entaille au milieu de son doigt et l'emmenai dans la salle de bain où je lui mis un pansement avec des princesses dessus. Elle en était folle et des fois, je me demandai si elle ne faisait pas exprès de se blesser pour avoir un joli pansement de princesse. On redescendit toutes les deux dans la cuisine où je préparai à manger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Le lendemain matin, je me levai tôt car c'était mon premier jour en tant que prof de littérature au lycée de Forks. Une fois prêtes, j'emmenai Roxanne à l'école où elle entra dans la salle de classe toute timide. Puis enfin à 8h30, je pus commencer mon premier cour qui était celui avec une classe de 2nde.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Mlle Swan, votre nouveau prof de littérature. Avant de commencer le cours, quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire sur quoi vous avez travailler depuis le début de l'année.

« Une seule main se lève, génial » pensai-je amèrement.

_ Oui?

_ Euhm.. récemment, on a travaillé sur « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » de Emily Brontë.

_ Okay, et vous avez fini l'analyse de l'œuvre?

_ Non, on commençais juste à parler des personnages.

_ Okay. Bon commençons!

Je fis cours tout en gardant une attitude décontractée et n'hésitant pas à plaisanter avec les élèves. La sonnerie arriva vite et j'enchainai les cours au fil de la journée. A la fin des cours, je passait prendre Roxanne à l'école. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et goutâmes. Puis ce fut l'heure du bain, Roxie passa près d'une heure dedans et je dus avoir recours à la menace pour la faire sortir de l'eau.

_ Tu devais être une sirène dans une vie antérieur, dis-je en la séchant.

_ Ouai, moi sirène.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui mettre son bas de pyjama que déjà, elle était descendu dans le salon, accueillir son grand-père. Je descendis alors, le bas de pyjama à la main et entendis:

_ Maman a dit que moi, j'étais une sirène avant.

_ Ah bon? Pourquoi elle a dit ça?

_ Je peux pas le dire, c'est un secret.

_ Oh ! Je vois! Tiens Bella! Comment s'est passée ta journée au lycée de Forks?

_ Bien! Les élèves sont sympa!

Plusieurs jours, plusieurs mois passèrent et je me rendis compte, qu'une de mes élèves, Elizabeth Masen était très très discrète. J'avais mener mon enquête auprès des autres professeurs et avait appris que sa mère était décédé il y a de cela trois ans et qu'elle vivait avec son père et son frère. J'appris aussi qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficulté avec sa belle-mère. C'est pourquoi, j'avais décidé de lui parler à la fin du cours.

_ Elizabeth, je peux te parler?

_ Oui, Mlle Swan?

_ Elizabeth, tu sais, j'ai parlé avec tes professeurs et j'ai appris que ta mère était décédé il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Tu sais, continuai-je, voyant qu'elle ne me coupait pas, j'ai perdu ma mère aussi, au même âge que toi, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de proche, surtout si c'est celle qui nous a donné la vie. Donc, je voulais te dire, si tu as besoins de parler, je suis là.

Je lui sourit et je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais aucun sons n'en sortit.

_ Oui? Qu'y a-t-il? Demandai-je.

_ Euhm... en fait, je dois trouver un petit boulot. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, vous n'auriez pas une idée?

_ Voyons voir... Si! J'ai une idée, m'exclamai-je. Il me semble que tu as un petit frère, non?

_ Euhm... oui?

_ Quel âge a-t-il?

_ Il vient d'avoir 5 ans. Pourquoi cette question Mlle Swan?

_ Vois-tu, j'ai une fille, qui a 4 ans. Tu pourrais venir la garder, et emmener ton petit frère avec toi. Comme ça, ils pourraient jouer ensemble. Alors qu'en dis-tu?

_ Merci Mlle Swan, je ne pouvais espérer mieux! Vraiment, merci de votre aide!

_ De rien!

Elle sortit de la salle de classe en souriant et j'accueillis mes autres cours. Je finis ma journée de cours et passais à la garderie chercher ma fille. Le soir passa rapidement et le reste de la semaine aussi. Puis vint samedi, jour où Elizabeth était censée venir garder ma fille pendant que j'allais faire les courses et visiter des appartements à Port Angeles avec Jazz. Elle arriva à 13H15 pile et sonna à la porte.

_ Bonjour Mlle Swan, me salua-t-elle.

_ Bonjour Elizabeth, viens entre.

Elle fit entrer son petit frère avant elle et je les emmenai dans le salon où jouait Roxie. Elle m'entendit arriver et se précipita derrière mes jambes quand elle vit qu'il y avait des inconnus dans notre salon.

_ Roxanne, viens là, dis-je en l'attrapant. Voici Elizabeth et...

_ Henry, dit le petit garçon.

_ T'es un garçon toi? Demanda Roxanne.

_ Oui!

Je la reposai au sol et ils partirent tous les deux jouer sur le tapis.

_ Bon je vais y aller. Alors, tu as mon numéro de portable, celui de mon ami Jasper, celui de mon père sur le frigo dans la cuisine. Si tu as besoins de quelque chose pour les petits, il y a tous ce qui faut dans l'armoire du salon et euh... je crois que c'est tout!

Je ris et elle aussi.

_ Bon je vais y aller, je rentrerai vers 18h. A plus tard!

Je sortit et rejoignis Jazz à Port Angeles où on commença par les visites puis les courses. A la fin de la journée, j'avais trouvé un petit appartement avec 2 chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine et une salle à manger/salon. Nous pénétrâmes discrètement dans la maison et j'entendis des rires dans le salon où une vision plus qu'attendrissante s'offrait à moi : Elizabeth était assise entre Roxanne et Henry et leur lisait un livre. Les deux petits anges étaient sage et riaient aux aventures de Timon et Pumba. Je rentrai complétement dans le salon et annonçait mon arrivée. Roxie leva la tête la première et sauta du canapé pour courir non pas dans mes bras mais dans ceux de son parrain.

_ Parrain! cria-t-elle.

_ Hey princesse, comment c'est passé ton après-midi?

_ Zuper bien! On a fait des coloriages avec Henry et Lizzie et après Lizzie elle nous a lu des histoires! Z'été trop bien!

_ Super alors!

Lizzie resta un peu et je lui présentai Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Puis elle repartit chez elle avec Henry et j'entamai le rituel de la soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : ~ POV ELIZABETH ~

Je sortis de chez Mlle Swan et attachai Henry dans son siège auto sur la banquette arrière de ma petite Austin mini. C'était le dernier cadeau que m'avait fait ma mère avant de partir. Quand je garais la voiture dans le garage, je vis avec dégout que miss-je-me-prend-pour-la-plus-belle-fille-du-monde était à la maison. Je pris doucement Henry dans mes bras car il dormait profondément. Lorsque je passai la porte d'entrée, une odeur âcre et une musique assourdissante me parvinrent. Je claquai la porte d'entrée et partis directement dans ma chambre. Dans mon dressing, qui est très grand, j'avais installé dans un coin, un petit lit pour Henry. Sa chambre était en bas et la plupart du temps, mon père ne s'en occupait pas. Je me demandais parfois, s'il avait conscience qu'il avait une fille de 17 ans et un fils de 4 ans. Heureusement pour moi, mon père, qui aimait tant le fric, avait insonorisé toutes les pièces de la maison. Je redescendis sur Terre quand mon portable sonna. Conor, mon meilleur ami.

_ Allô?

_ Hey! Lizzie, je peux venir chez toi? Mes parents sont encore en train de s'engueuler, ça devient chiant à force. Ils seraient mieux divorcés. Enfin bref, je peux venir squatter dans ta chambre?

_ Bien sûr Conor!

_ Okay, alors j'arrive.

_ A tout de suite.

Je raccrochai et mon regard se porta de lui-même vers le cadre photo de ma mère. A une époque où mon père vivait, où j'étais sa petite princesse et où nous étions heureux. Comme à chaque fois et inconsciemment, une larme perla sur ma joue. Juste au moment où mon abruti de meilleur ami se cognait la tête dans la fenêtre en jurant par tous les noms du ciel! C'est vrai que quand on mesure 1m95 et quand les portes font seulement 1m90, on est un peu rageux quand on a à passer les portes des Cullen.

_ Conor, à chaque fois que tu viens tu te prend la porte! Pourquoi tu fais pas attention?

_ C'est pas ma faute, c'est tes portes qui rétrécissent!

Comme à chaque fois, il vit sur mon visage, les traces des larmes traitresses. Son expression passa de la fausse indignation à la compassion. Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça. J'avais toujours adorer être dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité, comme si ses bras étaient fait d'acier indestructible, que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

_ Lizzie? Entendis-je depuis mon dressing.

_ Hey! Bonhomme, qu'est ce qui se passe? Lui demandai-je en voyant qu'il commençai à pleurer.

_ Pourquoi maman est plus là?

Je m'assit sur mon lit et Henry partit sur les genoux de Conor. C'était son grand frère de cœur en quelques sortes.

_ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Henry, maman est avec les anges.

En disant cela, je sentis ma gorge se serrée et les larmes me montée aux yeux.

_ Elle vous surveille Lizzie et toi depuis son nuage, continua Conor, et elle sera la première informée si Lizzie ou toi faites des bêtises.

Cette remarque le fit sourire mais ce sourire disparut vite de son petit visage.

_ Pourquoi Roxie elle a une maman et moi j'en ai pas?

_ Oh mais tu sais, Roxanne, elle, elle a pas de papa mais toi tu en a un.

_ Lui d'abord c'est pas mon papa! S'écria Henry. Il s'occupe pas de moi comme elle fait la maman de Roxie!

Il courut et se jeta dans mon lit en pleurant. Conor s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

_ Hey, p'tit pote, tu sais, je sais ce que ça fait de pas avoir de papa, parce que mon vrai papa il est avec ta maman, avec les anges, mais sur un autre nuage.

_ Pourquoi il est avec maman?

_ Parce que il y a quelqu'un de très méchant qui l'a renversé alors qu'il marchait sur le trottoir. En plus, c'était le dernier jour de l'école, et il venait me chercher. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est de lui avoir dit le matin même, avant de partir à l'école : « Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours parce que tu es le plus merveilleux des papa ».

_ Moi, j'ai pas pu dire à ma maman que je l'aimais quand elle est partit rejoindre les anges.

_ Si. Répliquai-je. Tu as dit : « maman », ton premier mot juste avant qu'elle me fasse promettre de prendre soin de toi et de papa et avant de partir.

Henry vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Et bah et moi alors? Rajouta Conor.

Il enroula ses grands bras autours de nous deux et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant que Henry ne s'écrit :

_ Je peux plus respirer Conor!

_ Oups, pardon p'tit pote!

On rigola et Conor resta jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions, Henry et moi. Le lendemain, j'emmenai Henry faire du surf avec moi à la plage de La Push. Plusieurs fois, j'avais essayer d'initié Conor au surf mais il restait un éternel trouillard.

~ POV CONOR ~

J'étais là, les fesses bien vissées dans le sable de la plage de La Push, tout en regardant la fille que j'aimais depuis mes 5 ans exercer sa passion, c'est-à-dire... surfer. Je surveillais aussi du coin de l'œil Henry, celui que je considère comme mon petit frère, qui essayait de faire des châteaux de sable. Je ne lui avait jamais dit que je l'aimai. J'avais peur de deux choses : I) qu'elle n'est pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi et II) que mes sentiments brisent cette complicité que l'on a. Souvent, les gens au lycée nous demandent si on sort ensemble parce qu'on est toujours ensemble et que l'on est très affectif l'un envers l'autre, du genre, je la prend dans mes bras, je lui fais des bisous sur la joue ( ce qu'elle fait aussi), elle s'assoit sur mes genoux etc...Mais à chaque, je répond à contre cœur que non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et j'ai l'impression en ce moment, que plus on se parle, plus j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je crois que je vais essayer de m'éloigner un peu d'elle, discrètement pour ne pas qu'elle souffre de trop. Oh! Attention la revoilà!

_ Alors? Elle était bonne?

_ Parfaite! Rien de tel pour me vider l'esprit, dit-elle en me souriant.

Son sourire m'éblouit une fois de plus. Je lui souris en retour et après une ou deux bataille d'eau, Lizzie décida que c'était l'heure de rentrer. Je les raccompagnai chez eux, sauf que, arrivé devant la propriété de ma meilleure amie, nous vîmes tous la voiture de leur père. Je m'arrêtai et regardai Lizzie. Son visage exprimait de la tristesse, de la haine et un peu de peur. Elle croisa mon regard inquiet et me fis un semblant de sourire, pour me rassuré, pensa-t-elle.

_ Tu es sur que ça va aller?

_ Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appelle si j'ai un problème.

_ Promis?

_ Promis.

Elle me fit un bisous sur la joue et descendis de la voiture avec Henry qui dormait dans ses bras. J'attendis qu'elle est passée la porte d'entrée pour démarrer. Je rentrais chez moi, inquiet et je n'eus même pas le temps de passer la porte, que déjà j'entendais l'engueulade de mes parents. Je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit, la tête dans les nuages, à me poser mille questions.

~ POV ELIZABETH ~

Je passai la porte d'entrée discrètement et filai dans ma chambre où je déposai Henry, endormit, dans mon lit. Je redescendis à la cuisine et manque de bol, mon père y était.

_ Tu étais où ?

_ A la Push avec Conor, lui répondis-je, sèchement.

_ Je t'ai interdit d'aller à la Push !

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'interdire quoi que ce soit!

_ Je suis ton père, jeune fille, au cas où tu l'aurai oublier !

_ NON! Tu n'as pu été mon père à partir du moment où maman est morte et où tu t'es mis avec cette salope !

_ Ne parle pas de Tanya comme ça! Elle a fait beaucoup pour vous, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

_ C'est vrai? Je devrais peut-être la remercier de nous avoir voler notre père!

Je partis de la cuisine et l'entendit :

_ ELIZABETH SOPHIA MASEN ! Reviens ici! Maintenant!

Mais j'avais déjà passé la porte de ma chambre. Je vis Henry, assis sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux et je le pris dans mes bras. Nous nous endormîmes une fois de plus sans manger. Le lendemain matin, je déposai Henry à l'école et partit en cours de littérature. Sauf que je n'avais pas du tout la tête à étudier. Mlle Swan dût s'en rendre compte car à la fin du cours, elle m'interpella :

_ Elizabeth?

_ Oui Mlle Swan?

_ Pendant le cours, je ne t'est pas trouvé très présente. Quelque chose ne va pas?

_ Hum... je... je me suis disputé avec mon père hier soir... mais rien de grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondis-je avec un faible sourire, que je voulais convaincant. Elle me regarda d'un regard sceptique mais accepta ce que je lui avais dit.

_ Sinon, Henry va bien?

_ Oui, il aime bien votre fille vous savez?

_ Ah oui? Si tu veux, tu peux venir garder Roxie mercredi après-midi.

_ Oui, tant que je ne suis pas chez moi, tout va bien, dis-je avec un énorme sourire.

Elle me souris en retour et je sortis de la salle quand la sonnerie retentit. Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et je partis cherché Henry avec Conor.

_ Bonjour, je viens cherché Henry, dis-je en entrant dans la classe.

Elle me regarda curieusement, et son sourire s'effaça.

_ Excusez-moi, mais sa mère est venue le cherché il y a 20 minutes.

_ Je vous demande pardon? M'écriai-je. Je suis sa grande sœur et notre mère est morte i ans. Qui... ?

La réponse à ma question me vint tout de suite en tête! TANYA !

_ Lizzie! Calme-toi, viens. Excusez nous madame.

Conor me sortit de la classe et me mis dans la voiture. J'étais tellement tétanisée que je ne pouvais plus bouger.

_ Lizzie, dis quelque chose merde! Tu m'inquiète.

_ Tanya est une s******!

_ Ça c'est ma Lizzie! Rigola-t-il.

Il se gara devant chez moi et il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf, que j'avais déjà sauter de la voiture et me dirigeai à pas ferme vers la maison.

_ TANYA DENALI!

Je la vis arrivé vers moi, tout sourire, alors que moi je transpirais la rage!

_ Oui? Dit-elle avec un sourire niai.

_ Qu'est ce qui te prend? Henry n'est pas ton fils!

J'entendis mon père passer la porte d'entrée mais je continuais quand même à évacuer ma rage envers elle.

_ Personne ne t'as demandé d'aller le cherché! TU N'ES PAS SA MERE ! Il n'a jamais eu qu'une mère mais elle n'est plus de ce monde et toi tu n'as rien à faire dans le notre!

_ Elizabeth, comment oses-tu manquer de respect à Tanya!

_ Oh tiens, Papa! Tu sais pas la dernière, ta chère petite amie, a juger bon « d'enlever » ton fils, tu sais Henry, qui est né peu de temps avant que maman n'apprenne qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un an et demi a vivre.

_ Lizzie... commença-t-il.

_ Nan, papa, tant que tu seras avec cette pouf, tu n'es plus mon père. Je préfère partir plutôt que de rester ici.

Je constatai que Conor n'était plus là. Je me sentis abandonner par mon meilleur ami. Et donc, c'est encore plus furieuse que je montai dans ma chambre, préparer mes affaires et celles de Henry. Celui-ci entra d'ailleurs dans ma chambre et me vis en pleurs.

_ Lizzie? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

_ Henry, je doit partir, tu veux venir avec moi?

_ Oui, je veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

_ Henry, lui dis-je en me mettant à sa hauteur, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Tu m'entend, jamais.

_ D'accord, mais on va où?

_ Euhm... je ne sais pas encore. Allez viens.

Je redescendis discrètement et entrainai Henry avec moi. Inconsciemment, je pris la route de chez Mlle Swan. Je toquai à la porte et c'est elle qui m'ouvrit.

_ Elizabeth? Mais que fais-tu ici? A cette heure qui plus est.

Je ne pus répondre et fondit en larmes.

_ Entre, viens, ne reste pas dehors.

Je rentrai et elle me prit Henry des bras et lui dit :

_ Henry, va voir Roxie à l'étage s'il te plait.

Je vis mon petit frère courir en direction de l'escalier et Bella m'emmena dans le salon. Elle me laissa reprendre mes esprits et n'eut pas le temps de me poser des questions, que je me lançai dans mon récit. A la fin, j'explosai en sanglots et elle me prit dans ses bras, maternellement. J'avais oublié ce que c'était l'amour d'une mère.

_ Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu veux, tu ne nous dérange absolument pas.

_ Merci Mlle Swan.

_ Maintenant tu peux m'appeler Bella, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Mon portable sonna et je vis que c'était Conor. Je voulais décrocher mais j'étais encore en colère contre lui. Je laissai donc la messagerie faire son boulot. C'est alors que nous vîmes toutes les deux, deux petites têtes dépassées de l'encadrement de la porte. Ils arrivèrent vers nous en courant et sautèrent sur le canapé.

Bella nous installa dans la chambre de Roxanne qui dormirait avec sa mère. Au départ, Bella voulait nous laisser sa chambre mais Roxanne s'est interposée et a fait du « chantage » à sa mère pour que l'on puisse dormir dans sa chambre.

*-*-FLASHBACK-*-*-

_ Vous allez dormir dans ma chambre et moi je dormirais avec Roxie, dit Bella.

_ NON je veux pas! S'écria Roxie.

Sa mère la regarda interloquée.

_ Ze propoze que Lizzie et Henry prennent ma chambre et moi ze dors avec toi dans ta chambre. Et zi tu veux pas et bah ze prend plus de bain pendant un an.

J'explosai de rire et Bella me suivit.

_ Très bien, terreur, tu dors avec moi dans ma chambre, accepta sa mère.

Nous partîmes nous coucher assez tôt et le lendemain matin, je me levais aux aurores pour pouvoir aller courir. J'avais laissé un mot à Bella pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Manque de chance, je trouvais Conor sur ma route.

_ Lizzie! S'écria-t-il en me voyant.

_ Laisse moi tranquille Conor.

Je continuai à courir mais il se mit à ma hauteur tout en parlant.

_ Je suis désolé pour hier, mais ma mère ma appeler sur mon portable, mon père (beau-père) avait fait un malaise et...

_ Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir?

_ Tu était en colère et toi et moi savons comment tu es quand tu es en colère, tu n'aurais pas écouter ce que j'ai dit et voilà. S'il te plait pardonne-moi.

On s'était arrêté de courir et je le regardais dans les yeux.

_ Je te pardonne.

Il sauta presque et me fis un bisous sur la joue.

_ Ah au fait, pendant que j'y pense, je me suis tiré de chez mon père avec Henry et on est allé chez Mlle Bella.

Avec lui j'aimais bien balancé ce genre de chose comme ça. C'était ma façon à moi de ne pas fondre en larmes et de ne pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Je voyais qu'il était choqué mais il réussit quand même à parler.

_ Et toi tu me dis ça, comme si c'était quelque chose de banal et habituel!

_ Bah tu veux que je te le dise comment? Avec une tronche à déterrés les morts et en chouinant comme une pom-pom girl à qui on a dit qu'avec sa tête on pourrait la mariée à un castor?

Il sourit à ma réplique et se radoucit.

_ Sérieusement Lizzie, je crois que je te connais assez pour savoir que quand tu lance ça comme ça, c'est que ça te touche bien plus que tu ne le laisse paraître.

Je soufflai et baissai les yeux. Comme d'habitude, il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tous mes mauvais souvenirs refirent donc surface et une larme s'échappa de la prison de mes yeux, pour s'évader sur ma joue. Traitresse ! Conor me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

_ Tu vas au bal d'hiver avec qui? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Hein?

_ Je te demandai avec qui tu allais au bal d'hiver?

_ Oh! Avec Télé! Et tu c'est ce que je porte? Une couette!

_ Ah! Ah! Ah! Nan, mais sérieux ! Tu y va avec qui?

_ Conor, tu réalises combien ta question est idiote?

Il me regarda bizarrement.

_ Franchement, avec qui veux-tu que j'y aille. Je n'ai pas d'autre ami à part toi!

_ C'est pas faux. Bon alors, tu veux y aller avec moi?

_ Euh... ouai... pourquoi pas! On pourra se moquer des robes des pom-pom girls!

Il ris mais je vis passé une petite lueur de déception dans ses yeux qui me surprit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : ~ POV CONOR ~

En quittant Lizzie, mes sentiments étaient partagés : j'étais content qu'elle est acceptée mon invitation mais en même temps, j'étais déçu du fait que ça ne semblait pas sérieux pour elle. Je sentais qu'elle y allait pour me faire plaisir mais qu'elle mourait d'envie de rester chez elle, à regarder en boucle des épisodes des Sorciers de Waverly Place, son passe temps préféré. Je rentrais donc chez moi, avec ce sentiment tout à fait horrible. La semaine passa rapidement et le bal approchait à grand pas. J'étais aller m'acheter mon costume avec mes cousins, Seth et Jared mais je ne savais pas si Lizzie allait acheter sa robe de bal seule ou avec Henry ou avec Mlle Swan. Ça restait le mystère complet.

~ POV LIZZIE ~

Nous étions samedi et aujourd'hui, je devais aller choisir ma robe de bal avec Bella. Même après une semaine, cela me faisait encore bizarre de l'appeler Bella alors qu'elle était ma prof de littérature. Le père de Bella, Charlie (qui était très très gentil avec nous), garderait Henry et Roxie pendant que Bella venait avec moi à Port Angeles. Dans la voiture, je ne sais pas si c'était un silence pesant ou non qui régnait.

_ Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ton père? Me demanda Bella.

_ Je... non... il n'a pas essayer de me joindre et en retour moi non plus.

_ Tu sais Elizabeth, je ne veux vraiment pas me mêler de tes affaires personnelles mais... tu devrais essayer de parler avec lui.

_ Ça ne servirait strictement à rien, cette pimbêche de Tanya le rend aveugle!

_ Très bien, alors, tu veux bien que j'essaye de parler avec lui?

_ Ça ne vous dérangerez pas?

_ Écoute, Elizabeth, ma profession d'enseignant me demande parfois de discuter avec les parents d'un élève lorsque celui-ci ne va pas bien, ou est renfermé sur lui-même, ce genre de chose, vois-tu? Alors pour répondre à ta question, ça ne me gêne absolument pas de parler avec ton père.

Elle gara la voiture et avant de sortir, je dis :

_ Merci.

Elle me sourit et sortit de la voiture. Nous nous rendîmes dans une boutique du centre commercial mais je ne trouvais rien donc nous allâmes dans une autre boutique où là, par contre, je vis plusieurs robes intéressantes. Je les essayais et finalement, la robe bustier de couleur crème m'attira le plus. Elle est simple, légère et longue, et ceinturée en-dessous de la poitrine par des strass.

Bella aussi devait en trouvé une car elle était chaperon lors de la soirée. La sienne était bleue nuit, longue aussi, et possédait une broche grise pailletée sur la hanche droite. Elle était tout simplement sublime sur ma prof de littérature. Heureusement, à la fin de la journée, je n'avais croisé personne de ma classe de littérature. Nous rentrâmes chez Bella et au même moment, je vis la voiture de mon père garée devant. Je me tendais comme un arc et Bella due le remarquer car elle me demanda:

_ Elizabeth ça va?

_ C'est la voiture de mon... père qui est garée devant votre maison.

_ Oh! Fit-elle. On va sortir de la voiture et faire comme si on ne l'avait pas vu. Okay?

Je hochai vivement la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la maison. Mais...

_ Elizabeth Sophia Masen!

Nous nous figeâmes et je me tournai vers Bella.

_ Rentre à la maison, je m'en charge. Okay? Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me serra la main pour me donner du courage mais je pense pour se donner du courage à elle aussi. Je rentrais et montai à l'étage directement, d'où je pouvais regarder la scène sans être vue.

~ POV BELLA ~

Je serrai la main d'Elizabeth, tout en la réconfortant, pour me donner le courage d'affronter l'objet des cauchemars de celles que je commence à considérer comme ma fille. Je me retournais lentement et tentais de rester froide et distante envers... _OH! MY! GOSH! _Un Apollon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux d'émeraude... ah... je fond! MERDE Bella! Ressaisis-toi! C'est ton ennemi, il fait du mal à Lizzie avec ses conneries alors c'est pas le moment de tomber raide dingue de lui! Oui! C'est vrai!

J'essaye alors tant bien que mal a resté froide et distante envers lui. Il s'avance vers moi avec un sourire charmeur mais je reste de glace, les bras croisés à le regarder avancer.

_ Bonsoir, je me présente Edward Masen, le père d'Elizabeth et Henry, dit-il en me tendant une main.

_ Je suis au courant, lui répondis-je sèchement tout en gardant les bras croisés.

_ Okay... souffla-t-il, pour lui-même.

_ Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse et surtout comment avez-vous su qu'Elizabeth se trouvait ici?

_ Eh bien, j'ai demander à Conor si elle était chez lui et comme elle n'y était pas, je suis allé au lycée pour avoir vos coordonnées.

_ Et avec ça, vous pensez que vous ramenez devant chez moi, la bouche en cœur, fera oublié à Lizzie et Henry à quel point ils ont eu mal à cause de vous? Vous savez, j'ai perdu ma mère au même âge qu'Elizabeth et je sais ce qu'elle ressens! Mais il y a une chose que mon père n'aurait jamais fait, lui, il ne m'aurait abandonné pour rien au monde! Et surtout, il n'a jamais fait passé sa vie sentimentale avant ma propre vie et je lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante!

Je vis qu'il était complétement bouche bée par ce que je venais de lui dire et qu'il n'osait rien dire.

_ Je... commença-t-il.

_ Vous savez que vous avez un petit garçon extraordinairement intelligent pour son âge? Vous savez que votre fille est la meilleure de ma classe de littérature, même la meilleure élève que je n'ai jamais eu? Elle n'a que des A. Et même avec ce qu'il lui est tombé dessus, elle gère son petit frère et elle arrive à avoir un bulletin scolaire quasiment parfait! Vous avez une chance infini d'avoir des enfants tels qu'eux! Le problème c'est que vous vous faites passé vous en premier et eux en dernier. Excusez-moi si ces paroles vous font mal mais j'espère qu'elles sauront vous faire réfléchir. Oh! Et avant que je n'oublie, j'ai une fille de 4 ans qui s'entend à merveille avec vos enfants et sachez que je pourrais mourir pour elle. Sur ce, bonne soirée M. Masen.

Et je me retournai pour repartir vers la maison. Arrivée au perron, j'entendis les pneus de la voiture crissé, signe qu'il était bel et bien partit. En ouvrant la porte, je percutais une tornade rousse. Elizabeth venait de se précipiter dans mes bras et me serrai fort contre elle en pleurant.

_ Merci, Bella.

_ Hey! Lizzie, ça va aller, j'ai discuté avec lui et...

_ Oui je sais, je vous ai écouté par la fenêtre.

_ Crois-moi, j'espère tout autant que toi que ce que je lui ai dit le fera réagir. Allez viens, je vais te faire couler un bain.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et je fis couler un bain à Lizzie qui en avait bien besoins en ce moment.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Charlie, Roxie et Henry revinrent de leur journée pêche. Cela me fit chaud au cœur quand j'appris que Henry avait passé une bonne journée, qu'il avait appris plein de choses, qu'ils avaient attrapés de beaux poisson et qu'ils avaient pris plein de photos. Tout le monde se coucha tôt le soir, chacun épuisé par sa journée : Lizzie et moi, émotionnellement, et Charlie, Henry et Roxie, physiquement.

Le lendemain, Jasper, qui s'était installé à l'apart peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Lizzie et Henry, vint nous rendre visite. Il vint, certes, mais pas seul.

_ Bonjour tout le monde! Lança-t-il dans l'entrée.

Roxie courra vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras. A ce moment, je faisait la cuisine pour le déjeuner.

_ C'est qui? Entendis-je ma fille demander.

_ Je m'appelle Alice et toi? Comment tu t'appelles?

_ Je m'appelle Roxanne et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, lança-t-elle.

Je pus distinguer un rire presque cristallin que j'identifiai comme étant celui de la-dite Alice. J'abandonnai donc mes casseroles pour aller me présenter.

_ Hey! Bella! S'écria Jazz en me serrant dans ses bras. Je te présente Alice...

_ Dis Alice, tu es l'amoureuse d'Oncle Jazz? Demanda Rox.

_ Oui.

_ Et... humph!

Je bâillonnai la bouche de ma fille avec mes mains pour l'empêcher de poser d'autres questions.

_ Désolée, elle est vraiment très curieuse comme gamine.

_ Mmmm, mmmmm

_ Je te lâche si tu promet de ne pas embêter Alice avec tes questions!

_ Pmmis.

_ Bien.

Je la débâillonnai et invitai Jazz et Alice à prendre place dans le salon. A ce moment, Henry descendit avec Elizabeth et ils dirent bonjour aux invités timidement.

_ Bella? C'est normal que ça sent le brûler?

Mon cerveau réfléchit à vitesse grand V: LA SAUCE TOMATE !

_ Mince ! La sauce tomate!

Je me ruai en cuisine et pu rattraper ma sauce à temps avant qu'elle ne crame complétement. Trop tard ! Pendant que je me lamentais, Lizzie arriva derrière moi et dit:

_ Tu as besoins d'un coup de main?

_ Non, je viens de rater ma sauce tomate!

_ Une sauce tomate n'est jamais ratée ! C'est ma mère qui me l'a apprit! Va rejoindre Jasper et Alice, je m'en occupe.

_ Tu es sur?

Elle hocha la tête et je partis dans le salon rejoindre mes invités, non sans avoir lancé un regard à Lizzie dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dans le salon, Alice discutait joyeusement avec Henry et Roxie. Tous le monde releva la tête quand je franchis le dormant (_**un dormant c'est un encadrement dans un mur mais il n'y a pas de portes**_) du salon et un silence pesant s'installa petit à petit dans la pièce. Ce fut Jazz qui rompit le silence.

_ Alors Bella, comment se passent les cours de littérature au lycée de Forks?

_ Bien! Les élèves sont attentifs et ce sont de bonnes classes, à chaque niveau. Il y a bien sûr les gros boulet de la classe mais ils sont pas méchant. Tu vois les boulets c'est un peu genre Mike Newton en 2eme année!

_ Ok je vois le genre !

_ Et toi Alice, que fais-tu dans la vie?

_ Moi, euhm... je suis styliste mais pas pour un journal comme Vogue ou autres, je suis une styliste indépendante.

_ Quelqu'un a parler de stylisme ? Entendîmes-nous.

Nous vîmes que Lizzie avait passer la tête dans l'encadrement, un air interrogé sur le visage.

_ Oui, Alice est styliste.

_ Vous ne seriez pas Alice Cullen, la propriétaire du magasin Miss Fashion à Port Angeles?

_ Si … ?

_ Oh c'est pas vrai ! Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Lizzie monta les marches de l'escalier, 6 à 6 grâce à ses grandes jambes et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, un grand carnet d'esquisse à la main.

Peu à peu, je découvrais une autre facette d'Elizabeth. Je découvrais une Lizzie excitée, passionnée et surtout rayonnante!

Elle tendit d'une main tremblante son carnet à Alice qui l'ouvrit délicatement comme si, pour elle, un carnet d'esquisse était un trésor perdu depuis plusieurs siècles. Soudain, nous la vîmes ouvrir la bouche, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main et je crus voir des larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux.

_ Elizabeth, tes croquis sont magnifiques! Tu as tellement d'imagination!

Elle ferma le carnet, se tourna vers Lizzie, prit ses deux mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Veux-tu devenir ma collaboratrice? Je sais qu'avec les cours et tout, tu n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps et de plus, tu es jeune, tu as des amis, je comprendrais que tu refuses mais tu pourrais commencer par apprendre le métier? Qu'en dis-tu?

_ Alice... ça serai un énorme honneur pour moi que de travailler avec vous! J'en ai toujours rêvé! Depuis que vous avez ouvert votre boutique en faite!


	5. Chapter 5

~ POV EXTERNE ~

Le samedi du bal arriva bien vite pour Bella, Conor et Elizabeth. Cette dernière avait commencé à travailler avec Alice le lendemain de leur rencontre et Bella en fut heureuse. Le samedi, les filles le passèrent à se préparer : Bella s'occupait des cheveux d'Elizabeth pendant qu'elle même se maquillait, sous l'œil admiratif de Roxanne et Henry. Une fois prête, elles descendirent ensemble les escaliers et Charlie, ému, ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo. Puis on sonna à la porte...

~ POV CONOR ~

Cela faisait près d'une heure que je tournai en rond dans ma chambre. J'étais prêt depuis longtemps et je ne cessai d'essayer de discipliner mes cheveux, chose qui est et qui restera impossible, quelque soit mon âge! Enfin ce fut l'heure d'aller chercher ma cavalière. Elizabeth. Ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant et depuis quelques temps mon amour secret. Arrivé devant chez Mlle Swan, notre prof de littérature, je soufflais un bon coup et sortit de ma voiture, une vieille Mustang, initialement destinée à la casse mais que j'avais récupéré et réparé et choyé comme un bijou. Je sonnai à la porte et... WAHOU! Ma Lizzie était tout simplement WAHOU! Aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire sa beauté.

_ Conor! Tu baves! Me dit ma déesse.

Je redescendit brusquement de mon nuage et la regardait enfin dans les yeux.

_ Lizzie... tu es... WAHOU!

Elle rougit et je l'en aimai d'autant plus.

_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus Conor!

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir furieusement.

_ Conor! Entre !

Mlle Swan me fit entrer et je la trouvais très belle, elle aussi.

_ Mlle Swan vous êtes très belle!

_ Merci Conor! Allez rapprochez-vous je vais prendre une photo!

Je me rapprochai de ma bien aimée et passai un bras derrière son dos. Mlle Swan nous prit en photo puis Lizzie se prépara a partir. C'est alors que je vis Henry.

_ Hey! P'tit pote ça va?

_ Dis t'emmène Lizzie au bal?

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ Je te préviens Conor, je t'aime bien mais si tu fais du mal à ma grande sœur je te casse la tête!me menaça-t-il.

_ T'inquiète terreur! Je la protège comme la prunelle de mes yeux!

_ C'est bon alors, tu peux sortir avec elle.

_ Merci de me donner ta bénédiction p'tit pote.

Je relevai la tête et vit Lizzie et Bella, hilare. Je rougis violemment et changeai de sujet.

_ Es-tu prête? Demandai-je à l'intention d'Elizabeth.

_ Oui! C'est parti !

Nous sortîmes de la maison et je la devançai pour lui ouvrir la portière, tel un gentleman anglais. Nous prîmes donc la route jusqu'au lycée de Forks, Mlle Swan, nous suivant avec sa propre voiture. Une fois arrivé sur le parking, un voiturier prit ma voiture pour aller la garer et j'emmenai ma cavalière à l'intérieur du gymnase.

~ POV LIZZIE ~

J'avais remarqué que Conor était bizarre depuis quelques temps et mon inquiétude n'avait fait qu'empirer quand il avait discuté avec Henry. J'avais ri pour cacher mon malaise et je sentais que Bella l'avait remarqué elle aussi. Après avoir souhaiter bonne soirée à Charlie, Henry et Roxanne, je montai dans la voiture de Conor : sa fabuleuse Mustang, ma voiture préférée! Nous arrivâmes au gymnase du lycée et un voiturier alla garer la Mustang. Conor passa un bras au dessus de mes épaules comme il avait l'habitude de faire mais là je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose dans son attitude changeait. Et le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de me torturer l'esprit, ce soir est un soir de fête et je ne vais certainement pas gâcher cela pour de stupides inquiétudes! Je m'en occuperai demain, ce soir je profite !

La soirée battait son plein, j'avais danser avec Conor, nous avions rit et bu. Mais je présentai comme un calme avant la tempête. Et quelle expression puisqu'à à peine 1heure avant l'annonce du roi et de la reine du bal, je vis Miss-Je-Suis-Une-Pompom-Girl-Sans-Cerveau arrivée avec toute sa bande. Je trouvai sa robe tout à fait immonde car vulgaire et son maquillage était bien trop chargé. J'espérai l'espace de deux secondes qu'elles ne feraient que nous frôler mais elles en avaient décidé autrement visiblement.

_ Oh! Mais ce ne serait pas l'orpheline que voilà? Accompagnée de son beau prince charmant ? Tu sais Conor, tu vaux mieux que cela pour traîner avec elle.

_ Tu c'est Renata, Conor est assez grand pour savoir avec qui il veut traîner! M'exclamai-je.

_ De quoi tu te mêles l'Orpheline? Demanda une blonde platine nommée Heidi.

Et bam! Prends-toi ça dans la gueule Elizabeth.

_ Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! M'enrageai-je.

_ Sinon quoi? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère? Oh mais c'est vrai elle est morte ta maman! Ricana-t-elle.

Je sentais les larmes perler et Conor me retins avant que je n'ai le temps de foutre mon poing dans la tronche de cette pimbêche.

_ Renata, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à te maquiller ? Parce qu'avec ta tête je suis sure que l'on pourrait te marier à un castor ! Ou à une taupe? J'hésite! Ah bah non, le castor pourrait prendre peur en te voyant alors que la taupe, comme elle est aveugle, elle ferait pas la différence entre une fille belle et une fille... comme toi!

Elle eu l'air un peu surprise et étrangement, lui balancer autant d'insultes à la tronche me calmait. Maintenant un cercle c'était formé autour de nous. Chacun retenait son souffle.

_ Oh! Et tant qu'on y est, tu devrais aller faire un tour avec toutes tes petites copines à Walmart, ils ont installé un rayon spécial pompom girl! (ces dernières tombèrent dans le piège bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais penser et commencèrent à glousser) Désormais, ils vendent des cerveaux!

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

_ Arrête l'Orpheline!

_ Ah! Il faut que je dise au proviseur d'appeler le magasin : il voulait un chef de pompom girl, à la place il a eu un poisson rouge!

Deuxième éclat de rire. Je lui balançais tout bas :

_ Tu as peut-être quelque chose d'autre à dire sur ma mère?

_ Oui! Et oh tout le monde! Vous saviez que l'Orpheline avait perdu sa mère? Ouai, elle était folle!

Personne ne réagit, ce qui sembla la déstabiliser. Quant à moi, j'haussais un sourcil.

_ Tu me déçois, je pensai qu'à défaut d'avoir un cerveau, tu avais au moins un minimum de répartie mais il faut reconnaître que je me suis trompée, je m'en excuse.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

_ Autre chose?

Elle tapa du pied et partit telle une furie. Je ris et le cercle autour de nous se disloqua pour retourner danser.

_ Wahou Lizzie tu m'impressionnes!

Je lui souris, j'étais soulagée. Puis le président du club des lycéens réclama notre attention.

_ Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, l'heure est venue d'annoncer le roi et la reine de ce bal! Roulement de tambour! (Il ouvrit l'enveloppe) Et bien voilà un résultat des votes inattendu! Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous demande d'applaudir très fort notre reine et notre roi du bal : Elizabeth Masen et Conor Adamson!

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et deux projecteurs se braquèrent sur nous. Je regardai Conor qui était tout aussi étonné que moi. Je lui souris et il m'entraîna sur la scène où le président des lycéens nous remit nos couronnes.

_ Et comme le veut la tradition américaine : le roi et la reine doivent ouvrir la danse!

Les musiciens entamèrent un slow et je m'accrochai au cou de mon cavalier. Je le regardai dans les yeux et une sensation étrange secoua mon corps tout entier. Serait-ce une envie de l'embrasser? Non... Quoi que! Ne fait rien Lizzie, ne gâche pas cette belle soirée! Mais a ma grande surprise, c'est lui que je vis descendre la tête, puis doucement, comme dans les films, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentis comme un feu d'artifice éclater dans mon cœur qui se gonflait de bonheur.

_ Je... Conor ?

_ Je t'aime depuis longtemps, depuis toujours en fait!

J'étais tellement heureuse que je lui sautait au cou et l'embrassait de toutes mes forces. Puis nous reprîmes notre danse. Quand soudain, alors que ma tête reposait sur son épaule, je le sentis ce tendre. En relevant la tête, je constatai qu'il fixait un point au dessus de moi et commençait à trembler.

_ Conor ça va?

Comme il ne répondait pas, je tournai la tête et mon sang ne fis qu'un tour ! Il avait le culot de venir à mon bal de promo! Et en plus de draguer ma prof de littérature! Mais quel c****** ! Je me ruai vers eux et lui aboyait dessus :

_ Comment oses-tu venir ici, Edward!

_ Elizabeth calme-toi, m'intima Bella.

_ Ecoute-moi cherie s'il te plaît, dit mon géniteur

_ Que je me calme! Que je t'écoute! M'écriai-je.

Les larmes noyaient mes yeux, j'avais chaud, la tête me tournait. Mon père essaya de me toucher mais je me dégageai avant.

_ Ne. Me. Touche. Pas!

Puis je partit, je marchai, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues maintenant, je sentais Conor me suivre de loin, il savait que j'avais besoin de rester seule mais il voulait tout de même garder un œil sur moi. Non loin du gymnase, il y avait un lac avec une cabane de pêcheur. C'était mon endroit, je n'avais jamais emmené personne, ni Henry, ni Conor, seulement ma mère. En fait, c'était elle qui m'avait fait découvrir cet endroit. C'était ici qu'elle m'avait appris à tresser les cheveux, qu'elle m'avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Henry et aussi qu'elle avait un cancer. Chaque semaine qui avait suivie cette annonce, nous venions toutes les deux et elle me racontait sa vie, son enfance, son adolescence, son mariage avec mon père. Elle m'avait dit d'écrire tous ce qu'elle racontait, pour que ses souvenirs restent pour Henry, pour que je puisse les lui lire, comme elle l'aurait fait, disait-elle. Puis le soir de sa mort, j'étais revenue seule ici, j'avais tous relu, j'avais pleurer, penser, puis j'étais rentrée très tard, mon père pleurait, il n'avait pas remarquer que j'étais partie. Et me revoilà ce soir dans cet endroit, mon endroit. Je m'étais assise sur le bord du ponton, mes escarpins à coté de moi, les pieds dans le vide, à 30 cm de l'eau. Les larmes coulaient toujours et avaient même redoubler à la pensée de ma maman. Elle me manquait tellement, son odeur me manquait, sa peau, son regard, tous me manquait! Je donnerai tous pour entendre une dernière fois le son de sa voix. Si elle était encore là, Henry serait heureux, Papa ne serait pas devenu aussi égoïste. Mais je n'aurait pas pu connaître Bella aussi bien et je n'aurai pas décrocher un job de collaboratrice avec mon idole Alice Cullen. Peut-être que demain j'irai me recueillir sur sa tombe, j'ai besoin de me confier à elle. Même si elle n'est plus là physiquement j'ai la certitude qu'elle m'entend et qu'elle espère désespérément de nous aider. Et comme pour approuver mes pensées, un petit vent chaud frôla mes épaules dénudées. Puis j'entendis des pas derrière moi, je ne voulais pas me retourner pour voir qui c'était. La personne s'assit à côté de moi, mon regard était comme ancré dans le fond de l'eau et mes pleurs étaient plus léger. Je ne sait pas combien de temps nous passâmes là, à ne rien dire. Mais la personne décida de rompre le silence.

_ Ta mère adorait cet endroit.

Cette voix appartenait donc à mon père.

_ Elle ne savait pas que je connaissait cet endroit, je ne lui ai jamais dit.

Voyant que je ne parlerais pas, il continua.

_ Je savais où vous étiez quand vous faisiez vos après-midi entre filles, je sais aussi qu'elle t'a raconté toute sa vie dans les moindres détails et que tu les as écrit, j'ai trouver les cahiers dans ta chambre.

Puis il émit un petit rire.

_ Elle avait une telle mémoire ! Elle était extraordinaire. Elle était folle de littérature, elle aussi. Chaque jour, elle m'apprenait un nouveau mot compliqué. Parfois, je la vois encore dans ton regard, tu as les mêmes expressions qu'elle, les mêmes mimiques. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour me pardonner de vous avoir abandonner, mais je veux tout de même m'excuser pour mon comportement, je me suis conduit comme le dernier des abrutis. Je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu auras besoin pour me pardonner. Sache juste que vous mes manquez toi et ton frère et j'aimerai vraiment que vous reveniez à la maison.

Je ne répondis pas, il se releva fit trois pas puis s'arrêta, comme si il savait que j'allais parler.

_ Tanya?

_ Elle ne fait plus parti de ma vie, je lui ai demander de partir ce soir, pendant que je venais te voir. Et je vais demander une injonction au tribunal contre elle, Garrett m'aidera à l'obtenir.

Puis il partit. Je fus rejointe un long moment après par Conor, qui prit la place de mon père. Il passa un bras autour de moi et je posai ma tête sur son épaule, mes larmes recommençaient à ruisseler en silence.

_ Est-ce que vous avez parler? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, surtout lui.

_ Et il s'est excusez?

_ Oui.

_ Et Tanya?

_ Elle n'existe plus pour lui, il la viré.

_ C'est pas vrai?! Répondit Conor avec un air de pimbêche.

_ Si, dis-je en rigolant.

Un silence puis:

_ Tu crois que Mlle Swan a des pouvoirs magiques? Demanda-t-il.

Je ris très franchement mais m'arrêtai en voyant qu'il était sérieux.

_ Je crois que c'est une fée! Acquiesçai-je, tout aussi sérieusement.

Tout ça le laissa pensif, je me mordais les joues pour éviter de rire, je savais qu'il était sérieux quand il avait cette tête.

_ Elle est grande pour une fée, n'empêche!

_ Sérieusement Conor, regarde-moi, dis-je inquiète.

Je regardais ses yeux, ne constatant aucun changement de forme de ses pupilles et donc qu'il n'avait prit aucunes drogues.

_ T'es sur que ça va toi?

_ Oui très bien, dit-il dans un sourire. Mlle Swan est une...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que je l'avais embrassé. Enfin non, l'expression correcte est : sauté dessus.

_ Tu sais que t'es encore plus belle quand tu t'inquiète?

_ Tu l'a fait exprès! m'exclamai-je en le tapant sur l'épaule.

_ Je t'aime.

Aussitôt j'arrêtais de le taper.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis longtemps moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa, doucement.

_ On devrait peut-être y retourner, Mlle Swan va s'inquiéter, ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es partie de la fête.

_ Quoi ?! Deux heures?!

_ Et oui Miss Reine de Bal!

Il retira sa veste de costume et la mit sur mes épaules. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, très fier de lui. C'est alors que nous vîmes quelque chose d'hilarant comme pas permis.


	6. Chapter 6

_Il retira sa veste de costume et la mit sur mes épaules. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille, très fier de lui. C'est alors que nous vîmes quelque chose d'hilarant comme pas permis. _

En effet, Mlle Swan venait de balancer un verre à la tronche de notre bien-aimée Tanya. En se rapprochant, on constata avec stupéfaction qu'elles se battaient... POUR MON PERE?!

_ Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi dans leur vie, ils seront très bien sans toi! S'exclama Bella.

_ Eddychou dis quelque chose! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Mon père, visiblement exaspérer était appuyé contre le mur du gymnase, les bras croisés et il écoutait sans ouvrir la bouche. Puis Tanya me repéra.

_ Tiens te v'là toi! Dit-elle mauvaise.

Mon père releva la tête brusquement et lança un regard interrogatif à Conor que je vis du coin de l'œil.

_ Tu as besoin d'aide Bella?

_ Ton aide est la bienvenue Lizzie-Cherie, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Lizzie-Cherie? Aussi pathétique que ta pauvre mère!

Oulà tu as touché une corde sensible ma cocotte, tu vas mordre la poussière, crois-moi!

_ Je te demande pardon? De quel droit te permets-tu de parler de ma mère? Et en plus de dire d'elle qu'elle était pathétique? De quel p***** de droit te permets-tu d'accaparer MON père pour ton plaisir personnel, espèce de pétasse nymphomane égocentrique! Tu devrais aller voir Renata Ferguson, je suis convaincue que vous allez bien vous entendre! Et puis vous irez à Walmart ensemble pour la promotion sur les cerveaux, et d'ailleurs prends-toi un stock avec des fils en plus parce que je suis pas sure que tu puisse faire toutes les connections !

_ Pas besoin d'autant de fils Lizzie, un seul suffira, elle aura l'honneur de ressembler à une poule! Dis Bella.

_ Oh oui c'est vrai!

_ Maintenant que les choses soient claires! Tu ne t'approches plus d'eux! Ni d'Henry, ni d'Elizabeth et tu laisses Edward tranquille! Sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de te faire mordre la poussière! Une question?

Elle ne répondit pas, trop bouche-bée.

_ Je te laisse jusqu'à mardi pour foutre le camps de Forks ! Autrement tu auras le meilleur avocat de l'Etat de Washington sur les épaules et on te ferra tomber! Rajouta mon père.

Elle partit sans demander son reste, en pleurant comme une madeleine.

_ On ne se confronte pas à une Swan! S'exclama Bella.

Je lui sautais alors dans les bras.

_ Merci Bella!

_ De rien Elizabeth, l'instinct Swan à prit le dessus, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Nous devrions rentrer tu ne crois pas?

_ Si je commence à être fatiguée. Je rentre avec Conor, ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Très bien on se retrouve à la maison alors, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

J'acquiesçai et me retournais vers mon père.

_ On reviendra à la maison vendredi soir. Pas avant.

_ Très bien.

_ Tu viens Conor?

_ J'arrive Princesse.

Nous nous séparâmes de mon père et partîmes à la voiture. Conor m'ouvrit la portière en vrai gentleman et nous conduisit jusqu'à chez Bella. Sur le perron, j'eus alors le droit au plus doux des baisers. Il me laissa sur mon petit nuage et je rentrai, toute amoureuse. Bella s'était changée et elle m'attendait sur le canapé du salon.

_ Alors cette soirée? Me demanda-t-elle.

_ Mouvementée.

_ C'est bien vrai!

_ Je tombe de fatigue, je vais aller rêver de mon prince charmant, bonne nuit Bella.

_ Bonne nuit, Elizabeth.

Je montai les marches, et fit un bisous sur le front de Henry avant de me coucher. Je me repassais la soirée en boucle. Une intuition me disait que j'allais me souvenir de cette soirée, mais j'étais loin de pensée que ça serait de cette façon là! Être allé sur le ponton de la cabane du lac avait comme émis un déclic pour moi. Il était rare que j'aille voir la tombe de ma mère parce que primo je trouvais ça sordide et secundo parce que ça me rappelait encore une fois qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Quand Papa a rencontré Tanya, j'en ai voulu autant à mon père qu'à ma mère. J'étais en colère contre elle parce qu'elle était partie, parce qu'elle nous avait abandonné et je pensais que c'était de sa faute si Papa ne s'occupait plus de nous. Maintenant j'ai mûri et j'ai honte de l'avoir haït comme je l'ai fait. J'avais aussi vu mon rêve se réaliser ce soir : Conor. Finalement nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Les sensations, les émotions que j'avais éprouvé refaisaient surface subitement, me projetant sur un nuage couleur barbapapa, quelque part entre l'étoile Altaïr (constellation de l'Aigle) et l'étoile Deneb (constellation du Cygne). Je fermai les yeux et m'imaginais allongée dans une clairière, au dessus des nuages, dans la montagne, observant les étoiles comme si elles me parlaient. C'est sur cette pensée que le sommeil m'emporta. Le lendemain matin, je sentis de la chaleur sur mon visage. Attendez ! De la chaleur? Ici ? Allez Lizzie ouvre un œil espèce de feignante ! Je vis alors que le Soleil encore rose perçait à travers... rien du tout! Il n'y avait que le Soleil! Aucuns nuages chargés de pluie autour de cette étoile sublime ! Je sautai alors du lit, mit mon survêtement de sport et partis faire un petit jogging. Je n'avais pas regarder l'heure mais je pouvais dire grâce à la couleur du ciel et du Soleil qu'il n'était pas tard, 7h30 peut-être? Mes jambes me portèrent toutes seules jusque chez le fleuriste qui venait de rentrer dans son magasin. Il me connaissait bien, ma mère m'emmenait ici chaque semaine quand j'étais enfant pour acheter des fleurs, tantôt une Orchidée, tantôt un rosier grimpant ou parfois d'autres fleurs dont le nom m'échappaient encore mais dont l'odeur était comme greffée dans mémoire. Le fleuriste, Barney, eut un grand sourire en me voyant arriver. Je n'eut pas à prononcer un mot, que déjà il venait m'ouvrir et me fit entrer dans la boutique.

_ Ne bouge pas, j'ai absolument la fleur que tu cherches.

J'avais toujours pris Barney pour un vieux fou magicien, cette image me fascinait étant enfant. Je laissais l'odeur de la boutique envahir mes sens, comme une impression de flash-back. Il revint enfin de l'arrière boutique, une orchidée que je connaissait à la main.

_ Tiens, tu te souviens du nom de cette orchidée?

_ Orchidaceae Phalaenopsis Deliciosa, la préférée de Maman.

_ Tu voudrais rendre un service au vieux Barney que tu as devant toi?

_ Demandez moi ce que vous voulez!

_ Porte cette orchidée sur la tombe de ta mère, présente lui, dis-lui bonjour de ma part et dépose une fleur dessus. Enfin tu reprendras cette orchidée et quand une fleur naitras, tu apporteras la plus vieille à ta Maman, mais veille à toujours garder au moins 2 fleurs sur la tige.

_ Très bien Barney, merci, je vous dois combien?

_ Rien du tout! Emmène la, je te la laisse, elle t'attendais, elle a toujours été pour toi, elle attendait sa propriétaire légitime, et tu es là aujourd'hui alors emporte la, respecte juste ma requête.

Dire que j'étais émue était un euphémisme.

_ Merci Barney, vraiment!

Je sortis, la fleur à la main et marchai jusqu'au cimetière. Mes jambes voulaient se tirer d'ici mais la volonté de mon cœur était plus forte. Doucement, comme si mes pas pouvaient réveillés les morts, j'avançais, mesurant chaque pas. Enfin j'arrivais à la tombe de ma mère :

_ Sophia Thalia Wilson Masen, Mère et Épouse extraordinaire.

Je me sentais assez gênée, je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Et le même petit vent qu'hier soir souffla dans ma nuque, comme m'encourageant à parler.

_ Euh... Salut Maman. Je... hum... je suis venue t'apporter une fleur, une Orchidaceae Phalaenopsis Deliciosa, ta fleur préférée. C'est Barney qui me l'a donné. Il m'a demandé de te passer le bonjour, tu crois qu'il est magicien? Je ne lui ai rien dit sur le fait que je venais ici, c'est comme si il lisait dans mes pensées! J'avoue que c'est très bizarre!

Je me surpris à sourire, je regardais alors le bloc de granit comme si c'était ma mère qui se tenait ici.

_ Tu nous manque Maman! Henry a beaucoup grandit, il demande souvent pourquoi tu n'es pas là et pourquoi il n'a pas la maman que Roxie a. Roxie c'est la fille de ma prof de Littérature, Mlle Swan. Enfin Bella. En ce moment, j'habite chez elle parce que depuis que tu es parti, Papa ne s'est pas occupé de nous. C'est en quelques sortes moi qui élève Henry. Tanya, sa copine, enfin non son ex-copine, est allé chercher Henry à l'école en se faisant passer pour toi ! Elle est complètement inconsciente ! Quand je suis rentré à la maison, je me suis retenue pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler!

Le crissement des feuilles des arbres résonna alors, comme si elle rigolait de mon comportement.

_ Et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Conor, mon meilleur ami ? Mais en tout cas je sors avec depuis hier soir. D'ailleurs hier soir c'était le bal. J'y suis allé avec lui et 2h avant la fin de la soirée, Papa s'est permis de venir parler à Bella. Je suis sortie de mes gonds, tu me connais! Enfin bref! Je suis partie de la fête, je suis allé à la cabane du lac. Je me suis rappeler tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble à cet endroit.

Ma voix se brisa, et les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux.

_ Tu me manque Maman. Je sais que tu es là quelque part. J'en ai la conviction ! J'aimerai pouvoir te voir de mes yeux!

Je restais silencieuse un petit moment puis retrouvait une sorte de vivacité quand je pensai à Conor.

_ Je t'ai parler de Conor?

Il y eut un crissement de feuille et je conclus que c'était son rire. Beaucoup de gens me prendront pour une folle mais j'en ai vraiment rien à ciré parce que je suis sûre de moi ! Qu'ils aillent tous s'acheter un cerveau à Walmart! Ils feront des heureux!

Je restais là à parler à ma mère un bon moment avant que je ne décide de rentrer. Je déposais alors une fleur de l'orchidée et m'en allais, le cœur gonflé de bonheur et les épaules légères comme des plumes. Je rentrai alors à la maison, toute guillerette. Je retrouvai Bella dans la cuisine avec Henry et Roxie.

_ Bonjour tout le monde! Lançai-je.

_ Bonjour Elizabeth! Tu as bien dormi? Me demanda Bella.

_ Comme un bébé! J'ai profité des premiers rayons du Soleil pour aller courir. Je suis aussi passer chez le fleuriste acheter une Orchidée pour ma mère. Je viens de déposé une fleur sur sa tombe en faite.

_ Oh Lizzie, je suis désolé.

_ Non ce n'est pas grave, je... je lui ai parlé. J'ai vidé mon sac en quelques sortes.

_ Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien?

_ Oui beaucoup ! Dis-je en souriant.

_ Tant mieux alors, me répondit-elle en souriant. Assis-toi et mange quelques pancakes. Alice et Jasper nous invite pour le déjeuner à aller manger à Port Angeles, tu veux venir?

_ Oui pourquoi pas, ça nous fera une sortie tous ensemble, répondis-je avec un sourire. Conor peut venir?

Bella rit et accepta, ce qui déplut à Henry:

_ Pfff, il m'a volé ma sœur celui là!

J'éclatai de rire, Bella et Roxanne firent de même.

_ Allez vous habiller les terreurs on décolle à 11h!

Les deux petits partirent s'habiller et j'aidai Bella a remettre la cuisine en ordre.

_ J'ai dessiné de nouveaux modèles pour Alice, mais je ne sais pas si elle va aimer, avouai-je.

_ Amène ton book aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elle y jettera volontiers un coup d'œil, me répondit-elle, bienveillante.


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde! :) me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Certains de vous m'ont avouer trouver que l'histoire avançait un peu trop vite, malheureusement il le faut pour la suite. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la suite des évènements donc je ne dirai rien, à part que la relation entre Bella et Edward n'évoluera pas ou très peu dans les prochains chapitres, peut-être il y aura-t-il du changement aux alentours du chapitre 10... C'est un peu difficile pour moi de vous donner des délais et la suite de l'histoire car je la construit au fur et à mesure que j'écris, je suis juste une idée directrice que j'étoffe avec d'autres anecdotes, et en ce moment, je suis en pleine révisions de bac blanc donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne me voyez pas pendant quelques semaines, j'essaierai de me rattraper après ;) _

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous ces messages encourageants. _

POV Lizzie :

En partant de chez Bella, nous passâmes prendre Conor chez lui. A peine nous étions arrivés, que déjà, il se ruait à l'extérieur... et sur ma bouche aussi! Ce baiser me transporta tellement que la chute fût brutale lorsque nous entendîmes un « beurk » provenant de la banquette arrière de la voiture de Bella.

POV Bella :

Je fus totalement impressionnée de voir Conor se ruer sur Lizzie à cette allure. Sur la banquette arrière, Roxanne et Henry était en pleine discussion.

_ Tu crois qu'ils auront assez d'air? Demanda ma fille.

En moi-même j'étais complétement tordu de rire.

_ T'inquiète pas, ma sœur c'est une pro de l'apnée! Dis Bella, comment sa fait de mettre sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un?

Alors là ! Je m'attendais à tous sauf à cette question! Essayant de cacher mon amusement, je répondis posément.

_ Bah, c'est gluant et baveux et …

_ Beurk ! S'écrièrent-ils, faisant sursauter nos deux tourtereaux.

_ En voiture les amoureux! Dis-je.

Ils étaient tellement mignon! J'eus un pincement au cœur en repensant à mon premier amour, définitivement pas un bon souvenir! Je chassai rapidement ces idées noires et me concentrait sur la route alors que à côté de moi, Lizzie attachait sa ceinture. Malheureusement pour nous, nous entendîmes parler du fameux baiser des deux ados par nos deux petites pipelettes! Quel duo ces deux là, je vous jure! Lorsque je me garai, Elizabeth, Conor et moi poussâmes le même soupir à l'unisson.

_ Enfin nous y sommes! Je crois que ce trajet n'a jamais été aussi long de ma vie! soupira Lizzie.

_ Et moi donc! Répondis-je.

POV Lizzie:

Franchement j'adore mon petit frère mais il est juste insupportable parfois! En sortant de la voiture je me calai dans les bras réconfortants de Conor qui m'embrassa furtivement. Nous marchâmes jusqu'au restaurant où Alice et Jasper nous attendais, confortablement enlacés. Lorsqu'Alice me vit, je cru voir un feux d'artifice explosé en même temps que son sourire.

_ Salut tout le monde! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle nous enlaça tous et fronça les sourcils en voyant le bras de Conor toujours attaché à ma taille. Elle me regarda dans les yeux qui s'agrandirent un quart de secondes plus tard! Elle nous sauta au cou jusqu'à ce que Jasper la rattrape.

_ C'est bien Alice, maintenant lâche-les!

Il réussit à l'asseoir malgré le fait qu'elle était en mode pile éléctrique! Le repas se passa bien et lorsque nous attaquâmes le déssert, Alice s'engagea sur un terrain qui ne pouvait que me convenir : SHOPPING !

_ Alors Bella, ça te dirait de venir faire les boutiques avec Elizabeth et moi?

_ Et moi?! S'exclama Roxanne.

_ Il faut que ta maman soit d'accord Rox pour que tu puisse aller avec elles, expliqua son parrain.

_ Maman dis oui, dis oui s'il te plaît! s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Bella releva la tête vers nous et soupira lorsqu'elle vit que Alice et moi faisions exactement la même tête que sa fille.

_ Bon, OK! Vous me tuerez toutes les trois!

_ En parlant de shopping Alice, est-ce qu'on pourra aller faire un tour dans une boutique de tissus, il faudrait que j'en achète quelques un pour une création.

_ Lizzie! Je t'ai dit de te servir dans la réserve quand tu as besoin!

_ Mais...

_ Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! Montre moi ce que tu as apporter plutôt!

_ Comment...

_ Ton sac était ouvert quand tu es partit au toilettes tout à l'heure, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui ouvrit donc mon book qu'elle commença à feuilleter. Elle s'arrêta pourtant sur un dessin qui me tenait plus à cœur que les autres.

_ C'est magnifique Elizabeth!

Conor croisa mon regard, me donnant de la force.

_ C'est ce que j'ai réussi à dessiner de la robe de mariée de ma mère grâce aux photos qu'elle m'a donner. C'est cette robe que j'aimerai essayer de faire.

_ Très bien, je vais t'aider! Et nous la mettrons sur la liste des créations pour le défilé. Avec ton accord bien sûr!

_ J'en serai honorée! Répondis-je avec un sourire.

_ Parfait! Je t'aiderai à la réaliser alors!

_ Merci Alice! Du fond du cœur!

_ De rien ma belle! Pour une fois que je trouve une assistante qui se trouve être un petit génie, je ne compte pas le laisser tomber comme ça, crois moi!

La fin du repas se passa tranquillement puis nous quittâmes les deux amoureux à la sortie du restaurant. Le trajet du retour fût néanmoins plus calme que l'aller, étant donné que les petits monstres s'étaient endormis, la peau du ventre bien tendue à cause de tous ce qu'ils avaient engloutis.

_ Je pense que nous serons réveillé par Henry et Roxanne cette nuit! Dis Bella.

_ Oui j'étais en train de penser à exactement la même chose!

Après un long silence, Bella parla:

_ Tu as reparler avec ton père au bal?

_ Oui, je lui ai dit que nous ne rentrerions que vendredi soir. Ça ne te dérange pas?

_ Absolument pas! Tu es ici chez toi! Charlie vous adore toi et ton frère, il a l'impression d'avoir 3 petits enfants, il s'éclate!

_ On reviendra quand même vous voir! Henry aussi s'est beaucoup amusé avec Charlie. Surtout lors de la journée pêche! Et je dois dire qu'il s'entend à merveille avec Roxanne, lui qui est toujours tout seul à l'école...

_ Comment ça, il est toujours tout seul à l'école?

_ Oui, les autres enfants ne jouent pas avec lui, ils disent qu'il n'est pas normal etc... Je lui répète à chaque fois qu'il est plus intelligent qu'eux et qu'ils sont jaloux de lui!

_ C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment très mature pour son âge! Constata Conor.

_ Est-ce qu'il te parle de temps en temps, Conor? Demanda Bella.

_ Oui, quand il a besoin de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur, ça lui arrive. J'espère juste que Mr. Masen sera intelligent pour ouvrir les yeux et voir à quel point ses deux enfants sont extraordinaires!

Mes joues se teintèrent de rose, alors qu'il déposait un bisou sur ma joue, non sans mal, puisque Roxanne et Henry étaient endormis sur lui.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez Conor, mon cœur se brisa. Mais Bella, par je ne sais quel stratagème, réussit à voir cela et me proposa de rester avec Conor qui me ramenerait plus tard. Chose que j'acceptai plus que volontiers.

_ Ne rentre pas trop tard, quand même, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas! Conor est une marmotte, pour rien au monde il ne se coucherai tard la veille des cours!

_ Très bien! A plus Conor!

_ Bonsoir, Mlle Swan.

Puis elle s'éloigna.

_ Pas de voitures, bonne nouvelle, on a la maison rien que pour nous!

Doucement, il m'embrassa puis me fit grimper sur son dos pour monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il me déposa au sol, je fis un tour sur moi-même. N'y croyant pas, je glissait ma jambe comme pour faire un grand écart.

_ Mais! Est-ce normal? Mon pied glisse et ne percute ni chaussettes sales, ni paquet de chips! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Conor?

_ Ah Ah, très drôle! Moque-toi! En attendant elle est rangée! Dit-il en me tirant la langue.

_ Mais boude pas petit cœur, dis-je en l'assaillant de bisous.

* * *

_Bon un chapitre assez court mais dans l'urgence j'ai pas pu faire plus désolé (et puis en plus j'ai une micro panne d'inspiration, je viens de commencer le chapitre 8). J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! :)_ **Bonne lecture**

Belli-mione


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) En espérant que ce 8e chapitre vous plaira ! :) Merci a tous de me soutenir de la sorte, vos reviews me motivent plus que n'importe quoi d'autre pour continuer en ce moment, surtout en période pré-BAC (ce qui est mon cas). Alors merci à tous et voilà ce que vous attendez tous si impatiemment :) xoxo belli-mione_

__ Mais! Est-ce normal? Mon pied glisse et ne percute ni chaussettes sales, ni paquet de chips! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Conor?_

__ Ah Ah, très drôle! Moque-toi! En attendant elle est rangée! Dit-il en me tirant la langue._

__ Mais boude pas petit cœur, dis-je en l'assaillant de bisous._

POV Lizzie :

Je le vis se figer et l'inquiétude m'assaillit d'un coup d'un seul!

_ Quoi? Demandai-je.

Il releva la tête vers moi, ses yeux pétillaient, son sourire en coin était étiré avec un je ne sais quel éclat qui le rendais encore plus beau qu'il y a une minute plus tôt!

_ C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles « petit cœur ».

_ Ah oui? Dis-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Il hocha la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur la pointe de mon nez, me faisant éclater de rire. Ses bras puissants entouraient ma taille et me faisaient me sentir en totale sécurité. Il embrassa mes pommettes puis me fit basculer sur le lit, m'assaillant à son tour de bisous et de chatouilles.

_ Conor arrête je t'en supplie! Ris-je.

Il s'arrêta et je posai ma main sur sa mâchoire, je me rendis même compte que je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était si carrée mais en même temps si fine et douce. Sans un mot il s'allongea face à moi, son bras calé sous ma nuque, son autre main posée au creux de mes reins, me maintenant étroitement contre son torse.

_ Alors tu vas retourner chez ton père? Me demanda-t-il.

_ Oui j'en ai bien peur, soupirai-je. Maintenant que la p#$!*% blonde n'est plus là, plus rien ne me retient chez Bella, tu sais.

_ Tu as envie d'y retourner?

_ Nan pas vraiment en fait ! Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir après tout ce qui s'est passé!

_ Laisse le revenir Lizzie.

_ Oui. Peut-on arrêter de parler de ça s'il te plaît, au moins jusqu'à jeudi soir!

Il sourit doucement et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je me blottis contre lui, les yeux fermés et une petite heure plus tard, Conor m'annonça doucement, mais surement, qu'il était temps de rentrer.

_ Oh non! Veux rester dans tes bras moi! ronchonnai-je.

_ Je sais que je suis irremplaçable princesse mais tu me verra demain!

Je frappai son épaule, assez fort pour moi mais pour lui ce n'était qu'une frappe de rien du tout! Rien de plus qu'une tapette de chaton! Et oui, c'est très dur d'avoir pour petit copain un gars de 1m90 ou un peu plus et qui fait deux fois votre ossature! Il me ramena ensuite chez Bella, et après un au revoir plus que langoureux, je m'attaquais enfin à mes devoirs. Mais même si j'essayais de me concentrer, Conor occupait toutes mes pensées. A table, l'appétit me manquait, ce que Charlie remarqua:

_ Et bien Lizzie, on dirait que l'amour te coupe l'appétit, sourit-il.

_ Papa! S'exclama Bella.

_ Quoi? Ils sont mignons tous les deux! Rien n'est plus beau que de voir deux jeunes s'aimer aussi profondément! Mais Lizzie, promet moi que s'il te fait du mal, tu viendras m'en parler! Et je le mettrai sous verrous, tu peux t'en assurer!

_ Promit Charlie! Ris-je, restant néanmoins un minima sérieuse.

_ Oh misère! Souffla Bella.

_ Maman on peut sortir de table? Demanda Roxanne.

_ Oui mon cœur, allez vous laver les dents, je monte vous raconter une histoire.

Tandis que Bella racontait une histoire à Roxanne et Henry, je m'endormis sereinement et bizarrement assez rapidement! Lorsque mon réveil sonna le matin suivant, je fus rapidement sur pieds et la première à entrer dans la cuisine.

_ Tu es déjà debout Lizzie? S'étonna Charlie.

_ Oui, Conor va passer me prendre, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

_ Tu as encore le temps, il n'est que 6h30, tu commences les cours dans une heure seulement, non?

_ Oui...euh je suis un peu stressée en fait! Chuchotai-je.

_ Aaaah l'amour! J'ai connu ça quand j'étais jeune! Soupira-t-il.

Je souris et Bella fit son irruption dans la cuisine. Elle cligna des yeux, se les frotta énergiquement puis dit :

_ Si c'est pas moi qui déconne, Lizzie t'es malade chérie?

J'échangeai un regard interloqué avec Charlie qui était plus mort de rire qu'autre chose.

_ C'est si étonnant que ça que je sois prête une demie heure avant de partir?

_ Euh... Joker ! S'écria Bella.

Amusée, je partis réveiller les deux petits monstres. Henry me fit un gros câlin et Roxanne se leva en mode radar et descendit faire un câlin à sa maman. Après avoir habillé mon petit frère, nous descendîmes au même moment où Conor frappait à la porte. Je lui sautais dessus et lorsque je quittai (hélas!) ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

_ Conor ça va? M'inquiétai-je, ne le voyant pas répondre.

_ Waouh! Dis Lizzie, t'es malade? Tu couvres quelque chose?

Dans la cuisine j'entendis des éclats de rire et soupirai.

_ Allons-y ! Avant que d'autres personnes ne doutent de ma santé mentale.

La matinée se passa rapidement. Et lorsque nous partîmes manger, je vis Siobhan, ma meilleur amie irlandaise, se tendre.

_ Ça va Sio?

_ Y a quelqu'un à notre table, répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

Si cette réaction vous est un peu exagérée, ne vous inquiété pas, je vais tout vous expliquer. J'ai rencontré Siobhan il y a maintenant plus de 6 ans. A l'époque, nous étions encore en primaire mais une nouvelle venait d'arriver et à la récré, ce gros bourrins de Tyler Crowley Jr n'avait eu rien d'autre faire que d'aller l'embêter. Je l'avais d'abord observer puis voyant qu'elle réagissait pas, je m'était avancée en catimini derrière cet affreux de Tyler. Je lui avait alors dit :

_ Dis donc Tyler, t'as rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter les nouvelles?

Il s'était alors tourné vers moi et voulu me faire peur grâce à sa hauteur. Le problème c'est que j'avais pas peur de lui mais il s'obstinait à se penser supérieur à moi.

_ Elizabeth ! La naine s'est transformée en chevalier servant, se moqua-t-il.

_ Pense ce que tu veux, en attendant, je t'avais prévenu!

Et alors qu'il essayait de m'attraper, je fus un chouilla plus rapide que lui et attrapai ses mains dans l'une des miennes et lui attrapait son gros nez tout épaté. Malgré ses supplications, j'attendis qu'il soit à genoux pour le lâcher.

_ Ne recommence pas!

Et puis il était partit en courant. J'avais alors parlé avec celle qui allait rapidement devenir ma meilleure amie et j'avais vite découvert que Siobhan était quelqu'un de très attachée aux choses, peu importe lesquelles, et qui n'aimait pas être bousculé dans ses habitudes.

Mais revenons à nos moutons! Donc ma chère Sio se tend et je regarde donc dans sa direction. Et là je vois une fille, de taille moyenne, blonde et visiblement seule. En effet elle était seule et à notre table qui plus est, voilà pourquoi Siobhan n'était pas contente. Alors qu'on avançait vers le fond de la salle, je chuchotai à mon amie de se taire ou sinon elle aurait à faire à moi!

_ Euhm... Salut, tu es nouvelle?

_ Euh... oui, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, assez froidement en fait!

_ Et bien parce tu es assises à notre table.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle se confondit en excuse.

_ Oh ! Excusez moi, je savais pas...

_ Reste, c'est pas grave, dit Conor.

_ Merci, je m'appelle Makenna Cullen.

_ Enchanté, je m'appelle Elizabeth Masen et voici Conor Peterson et Siobhan Lee.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit son nom, j'avais tiqué! Cullen? Genre comme Alice Cullen? Même si ça m'intriguait et que je voulais vraiment lui demander une petite voix résonna en moi en me disant : « Lizzie ne met pas la charrue avant les boeufs! ». Sio resta muette pendant tout le repas. Je découvris que Makenna aimait la littérature comme moi et qu'elle aimait en plus la photographie. Chose qui intéressa finalement ma petite Siobhan.

A la fin de la journée, Makenna avait pleinement intégré notre petit groupe et discutait surtout avec Siobhan! Qui l'eut cru! On se quitta sur le parking et je vis Makenna monter dans une porches jaune canari, il me sembla même apercevoir Alice mais peut-être n'étais-ce que mon imagination. A voir...


	9. Chapter 9

_On se quitta sur le parking et je vis Makenna monter dans une porches jaune canari, il me sembla même apercevoir Alice mais peut-être n'étais-ce que mon imagination. A voir... _

POV Lizzie :

Je gardai ce que j'avais vu pour moi, ne voulant pas avancer une hypothèse trop vite. Conor me ramena chez Bella et nous fîmes nos devoirs ensemble, sur la table basse du salon. Bella rentra une petite heure après nous, un air soucieux sur le visage.

_ Ça va Bella?

_ Hum? Euhm... oui oui Lizzie ne t'en fais pas, ça va. Je... euhm... je vais prendre une douche d'accord?

_ Ok...

Elle monta les escaliers toujours aussi rapidement. Je lançais alors un regard interrogatif à Conor qui avait la même expression sur le visage.

_ Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée aujourd'hui? Lui demandai-je.

_ Je sais pas, peut-être une altercation avec un autre prof qui sait.

Je restais perplexe malgré tout et me jurais intérieurement de creuser tout ça!

POV Bella :

Edward venait de m'embrasser, je n'avais pas rêver? Il m'avait embrasser sur le parking VIDE du lycée, je tiens à le préciser, personne n'avait pu nous voir... enfin je l'espère vraiment! Petit flashback pour vous expliquer ce qu'il c'est réellement passé :

*début du flashback*

Je venais de quitter ma classe, mon portable à la main, vérifiant mes e-mails. Je relevai la tête quand je senti des gouttes rebondir sur mes cheveux en passant les grandes portes. Et merde ! Le seul jour où j'oublie mon parapluie évidemment ! Alors que je descends les marches, tout en essayant de me dépêcher mais en faisant attention de ne pas me casser la figure à cause de mes talons, je remarque la voiture du père d'Elizabeth. Que diantre poussait Edward Masen à venir sur ce parking, longtemps après que Lizzie soit partie qui plus est ?

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, je le vis faire de même mais il se plaça devant moi avant que j'ai pu l'atteindre. Oh. Merde. Je garde un visage neutre, néanmoins interrogateur.

_ Edward.

_ Bonjour Bella.

J'attendais, les bras croisés. Je restais neutre mais, dans mon cœur, très profondément, une boule d'énergie venait d'y exploser. Une sorte d'onde électrique qui vous parcours de haut en bas, en profondeur comme en surface, qui circule dans votre sang et finit sa course dans votre cœur, là où tout a commencé, afin d'y allumer une flamme qui n'y restera peut-être pas.

_ Je... Je tenais à vous remercié encore une fois d'avoir pris soin de ma fille. Elle a eu énormément de chance de vous avoir comme professeur. Je sais que Elizabeth ne me pardonnera pas tout de suite et qu'il se passera du temps avant que nous retrouvions notre complicité, mais je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Pourrais-je vous inviter à dîner?

_ Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que non. Elizabeth est fragile. Même si ce n'est qu'un dîner, votre fille prendrai cela comme une trahison de notre part à tous les deux si elle venait à le savoir.

Je vis alors quelque chose se briser dans ses émeraudes. Je n'aurai su dire ce que c'était, simplement que quelque chose en moi-même avait vécu la même chose. Il baissa les yeux, déçu.

_ Très bien, hum...

Il fronça les sourcils puis se détourna de moi et commença à marcher vers sa voiture. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre lorsqu'il arriva au milieu du parking. Puis rapidement, trop pour que je puisse analyser la situation peut-être, il se retourna, parcouru la distance qui nous séparait en quatre grands pas, et ses lèvres, fines et pleines et douces, vinrent s'écraser contre les miennes.

Le même électrochoc puissance 10 me parcouru une fois de plus. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains tenaient ses hanches, et mes lèvres lui rendaient ce baiser fougueux. Puis comme un fantôme il disparu rapidement, mes yeux toujours fermés, je pouvais encore sentir toutes ces sensations indescriptibles et en même temps, un manque. Malheureusement, seul le manque subsista lorsque je rouvris les yeux, constatant à regret que même sa voiture n'était plus sur le parking.

Chamboulée, je remontais dans la mienne. Rien d'autre que ce baiser n'occupait mes pensées, rien d'autre n'entrait, rien d'autre ne sortait. Mon cerveau et ma mémoire étaient désormais une seule et unique boîte hermétiquement fermées qui refusait de laisser entrer la moindre particule de monde extérieur. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais réussi à conduire, et c'est quand je fus arrivée chez mon père que soudain le monde extérieur m'envahit. Je me sentais agressée, perdue dans cette rue déserte pourtant. Lorsque je rentrai dans le salon, je vis Lizzie, et là, mon cœur de maman de substitution de brisa en mille morceaux ! Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça! Embrasser son père!

Elle me demanda si j'allais bien et je réussi à barbouiller un « oui oui Lizzie ne t'en fais pas, ça va » peu convaincant ainsi qu'un « je vais prendre une douche, d'accord ». Alors que je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, j'appelai Jazz.

_ Allô? Dit-il enfin, au bout de quatre sonneries.

_ Jazz, c'est Bella.

_ Bells? Ça va? Tu as une voix bizarre, tout va bien? Roxanne a eu un problème?

_ Non non Rox n'a rien, c'est... c'est moi. Tu pourrais passer chercher les petits à l'école s'il te plaît?

_ Oui oui bien sûr, mais toi tout va bien?

_ Je... Non... J'ai peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

_ Ok, ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

_ Jazz?

_ Oui?

_ Fais comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de mon état devant Lizzie, je ne veux pas quelle soupçonne quelque chose.

_ Très bien, j'arrive ma belle.

_ Merci Jazz.

Je raccrochai et me mis sous la douche. La culpabilité m'envahissait, m'étouffai. Heureusement pour moi, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, de légers coups résonnèrent à la porte de la petite pièce.

_ Je t'attend dans ta chambre Bella, Alice est là, elle occupe les enfants.

_ J'arrive, soufflais-je.

POV Lizzie :

Conor et moi avons continué nos devoirs après que Bella ait fait ça petite apparition. Pourtant une dizaine de minutes après ça, la sonnette retentis. Je fus surprise de voir une Porsches jaune par la fenêtre, puis ensuite de constater que Roxanne, Henry, Jasper et... Alice? Derrière la porte?

_ Salut Elizabeth, sourit Jasper. Je ramène les petits, Bella m'a demandé d'aller les chercher.

_ Euh... okay. Entrez, il pleut dehors.

Roxanne et Henry partirent dans le salon avec leur sac d'école et commencèrent à faire leur devoirs. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

_ C'est ta voiture Alice? M'enquis-je.

_ Oui, elle est belle hein, sourit-elle. C'est une cadeau de ma belle-sœur.

_ Oh tu as un frère? Demandai-je, pas si innocente que ça au final.

_ Oui Emmett, il a 5 enfants ! Ils sont trop mignons!

_ Oh! Ça doit être génial pour toi, d'avoir autant de bambins à gâter.

_ Oh oui tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Maggie me sert de cobaye sur mes créations pour les enfants le mercredi matin, sourit-elle. Tu as dessiné de nouvelles créations?

_ Non, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, as-tu besoin de moi le weekend prochain?

_ Je voulais t'en parler justement... Ma belle-sœur et mon frère partent en 4ème Lune de Miel – ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour voyager sans les enfants – donc je vais devoir les garder tous les 5, le dernier, Benjamin, à 8 mois et même si ses parents lui font confiance, la grande sera plus rassurée si je suis là. Donc est-ce que tu pourrais tenir la boutique samedi ou ...?

_ Nan ça ira, enfin je pense.

_ Si tu t'en sens capable alors ça ira. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelle. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je t'enverrai la grande et avec Tia on gèrera les 3 autres mini-monstres, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Pas de problème alors!

_ Merci ma belle! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas fermé ce weekend, il va faire beau d'après la météo alors on a des chances pour faire des ventes!

_ Conor pourrait m'aider si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénient?

_ Absolument pas! Tu vas avoir besoin de bras musclé, et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule au moins, me dit-elle tout sourire.

_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Demandai-je, subitement.

_ Je veux bien une tasse de café s'il te plaît, s'exclama Alice.

_ Okay, Conor?

_ J'en veux bien une aussi s'il te plaît princesse.

_ Okay, alors j'arrive.

J'étais en train de préparer le café quand j'entendis Bella et Jasper descendre les escaliers tout en chuchotant. Je ne pouvais cependant, entendre que des chuchotis. Alice n'avait mentionné que quatre de ses neveux et nièces : Tia, Maggie, Benjamin et ''La grande''. Le mystère planait toujours. En même, il n'y a pas qu'Alice qui a une Porsche jaune canari! Pas vrai? Alors les chances pour que ''La grande'' soit Makenna sont … minimes n'est-ce pas?


End file.
